


Could Be Canada

by badly_knitted



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Planet, Community: fandomweekly, Gen, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Admittedly they hadn’t been to all that many alien planets yet, but why did everywhere look so damnably familiar?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #22 – Déjà Vu at fandomweekly. 
> 
> Set early in season one.

How many worlds had SG-1 visited so far? Fifteen? Twenty? Surely no more than that, they’d barely scratched the surface, and yet… Going through the Stargate already seemed oddly routine; they’d go up the ramp in the gateroom, deep beneath Cheyenne Mountain, take a single step, and suddenly be hundreds of light years from their home planet, on a distant alien world. It should seem miraculous. Hell, it was miraculous, it just didn’t feel that way and honestly, Jack felt a bit cheated. Where’d that initial sense of wonder go?

He looked around at P3C 48X and frowned. “Daniel, haven’t we been here before?”

“Um, no, I… don’t think so.” Daniel’s eyebrows were doing that dance again, just visible through his mop of defiantly un-military hair.

“It’s our first visit here, Sir,” Carter confirmed.

“Shouldn’t alien planets look more… I don’t know, more alien or something? Everywhere we go seems so familiar.”

“Déjà vu,” Daniel muttered, and Jack threw him a look.

“Well come on, look at this place! We could be in Canada, for cryin’ out loud! There’s nothin’ here that screams ‘alien planet’, unless I’m just not seein’ it.”

“It’s the trees, Sir. Any planet that the Goa’uld used, or are still using, almost has to have them in order to provide a breathable atmosphere.”

“Well it sucks; I want that on record.”

“Yes, Sir.” Carter was trying not to smirk, Jack could see her from the corner of his eye. What happened to respecting a senior officer? 

“What’s the point of travellin’ halfway across the galaxy just to see things you can find in your own backyard?”

“We did not come here to admire the scenery, O’Neill,” Teal’c pointed out. “We are seeking allies and weapons with which to defeat the Goa’uld.”

“I know that, I’m just sayin’, would it kill them to throw in a bit of variety? Blue trees maybe, or pink grass. No, puce, that would be good. Or grass that doesn’t look so much like earth grass.” He kicked at a tussock with the toe of his boot.

“I’ll be sure to mention that to whatever people live here,” Daniel said solemnly. Jack could see the archaeologist was struggling to keep a straight face. “Maybe they’d be willing to paint the trees and grass for you.”

Carter snickered and Daniel’s mock-serious expression fell apart as he bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Jack huffed, shooting his colleagues an indignant look. “What is this? ‘Gang up on the Colonel’ week?”

“Sorry, Sir,” Carter giggled. “I just got this mental image of little green men with paintbrushes, painting everything…”

“See? Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about! Why can’t we see something like that?”

Daniel shrugged. “Who knows, maybe we will someday. We haven’t really been anywhere yet.”

Jack waggled a finger in Daniel’s direction. “Good point. Speaking of… We’re wastin’ daylight, better get this show on the road. I’ll take point. Teal’c, watch our six. Okay, kids, let’s move out!”

The End


End file.
